


Lifeline

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Gen, Grim Reaper - Freeform, KaraMel, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: What would you do if you had to let go?[Karamel Grim Reaper AU]





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dying was harder than she thought.

Dying itself wasn't the issue, it was the feeling of having to let go. Realizing in that split second before the end that you're not going to make it and having to brace for the inevitable.

It wasn't even because she was losing her life. It wasn't like that at all.

It wasn't what, but _who_ she was leaving behind.

_What's going to happen to Alex?_

A loud noise. Then nothing.

And yeah, the crash did hurt a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

She's lying in the middle of a road.

As she opens her eyes something is presses at the back of her mind, like a memory, or a thought on the tip of your tongue trying to break loose. Everything seems hazy, like she's functioning on autopilot.

Should she be doing something? Should she worry?

_Why am I here?_

Slowly she sits up, bending her knees. She shifts her hands on the pavement and... she can't feel it. Looking down and moving her legs, she realizes that the feeling of the jeans against her skin is also gone.

Her brow furrows and she looks away, puzzled.

She notices the thick fog surrounding the road is beautiful in a dreary sort of way. The outline of trees is barely visible to her and completes the atmosphere of a dreamy, twisted wonderland.

So far there is nothing familiar to tell her where she is. Or why she is here.

She casts a glance over her shoulder and her eyes land on an object lying behind her to the right. It's not very far so she crawls over, partially disoriented at the lack of feeling, and picks it up. She hopes it's a clue or at least a hint to what's going on.

It's black, and plastic. At least that's what she thinks it is. The edges look sharp and broken but she still can't feel it. A frustrated feeling builds in her chest, burning away the haze like a ray of light. The dull feeling she's had since opening her eyes fades. Clarity flares in her mind.

Her name is Kara Danvers.

She's from National City.

She's a reporter.

She's being transported to-

Everything snaps into place at once and Kara looks up, finally seeing the last puzzle piece she had been missing, right in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

It's almost like a dream, a far off story you could see on the 5 o'clock news.

As she runs toward the scene in front of her, she can see the SUV is totaled. The passenger side of the DEO vehicle is completely crumpled in with the grill of a huge Semi Truck mere feet away from the door. In the corner of her eye she can see lights of emergency vehicles shine off the fog and suddenly noises start filtering in.

She didn't realize how silent it had been until now. She's distracted by the sounds until a muffled scream pulls her from her intrigue. A sick feeling fills her chest, and again everything becomes sharper. She knows that voice.

Breaking into a run, she follows the sound until she nears an ambulance only see Alex strapped to gurney.

Tears fill Kara's eyes at the sight of her battered sister. Dried blood streaks her face from a deep head wound. She has a leg stabilized, and where clothes aren't covering, lacerated skin. Medics have an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. Kara can hear them telling her everything will be alright, communicating quickly with each other from the vehicle. Streaming tears flow from Alex's eyes and she cries out, trying to reach out to her left. The only thing Kara can see there is a gurney, and on it lays a black body bag.

_Why is she so upset? I'm right here..._

Kara looks around again and her eyes fall back to the truck, landing on a cop standing by a larger man who can only be the driver with his head in his hands.

That leaves only one possibility and she immediately shies away from the thought.

_No..._

“Alex?”

Her questioning shout echos and dies quickly. No one moves from where they stand. No one bats an eye. Almost like they couldn't hear her.

Her crying sister continues to be loaded into the ambulance like nothing has changed

“ALEX,”

Kara can feel her voice go up in panic and she starts to walk to the ambulance but a sharp pain hits her out of nowhere and she can _feel_ again, falling to her knees against the pavement.

Like flash she remembers headlights, a loud noise, and -

_Pain, pain, pain_

She realizes she's screaming.

Then the pain is gone and she is left gasping for air. Sensation has left her again, but she still holds her head in her hands, not wanting to face the truth.

It doesn't take much to put everything together.

They were being transported to National City and the...DEO...after the incident during the road trip. The fog set in, and with little vision they were hit. Alex survived...and? And what?

She doesn't knows what she feels. She doesn't know what to think.

No.

No. She's NOT dead. She violently shoves that thought to the back of her mind.

The ambulance door slams in the distance and her gaze snaps quickly to the vehicles.

_Alex..._

She stands swiftly, ready to follow her sister but she's a few seconds too late. The ambulance is gone, disappearing into the fog. Agents and cops alike begin to disperse as well while others in fluorescent

She knows she should run, at least try her best to follow, but deep down she knows it wouldn't do her any good. As the following seconds go by, the dull feeling slowly begins to seep in again.

She stays there, time seemingly standing still before turning and walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

The man watches her from the depths of the fog.

She's either in denial or walking away in anger. He's seen both, and honestly, it's not surprising to him anymore. Most people take a long time to accept the fact that they're not part of the living anymore.

She seemed strong at first and he was sure she would run after her sister. It definitely puzzled him when she gave up so quickly.

He tells himself she's the last one.

With a sigh, he silently follows.

 

 

 

 

 

Blessed with a quest to address my questions  
Searching with no guarantee  
Dancing with answers and what is meant to be  
And all I know is that I won't let go...

_'Cause it's my Lifeline_

**LIFELINE – KENNY HOLLAND**

 


	2. Chapter 2

The fog seems endless, like no matter how many steps she takes she's getting nowhere.

Not being able to feel the pavement under her feet is also taking some getting used to. It's disconcerting, hearing her steps but not feeling the pressure of her shoes on her feet. She tries not to think too hard about it.

What she does think about is her sister. Alex. Kara can't just walk away, but she can't come up with any other plan. Honestly, it bothers her. They've always, _always_ had each others backs and she feels like she's given very little effort. Deep down she knows she's stuck in an impossible situation (for more than one reason) and she should stop cutting herself down but it doesn't matter.

If she could feel anything, she's sure she would feel tears going down her cheeks.

The trees from before (she can now see they're willow trees) play at the edge of her vision, almost covered by the fog. Blessedly, they pull her focus from her emotional battle for at least a moment. She looks away and takes a few hesitant steps down the road before glancing back again. Another viewpoint couldn't hurt. She needs to find out where she is, and what all these symptoms mean. And well... the road isn't taking her anywhere.

Her feet stir the dew as she steps over the edge of the road and into the long grass. A few more steps and her pants are soaked. At least, she assumes. The wetness doesn't register on her skin and neither does temperature.

She files that under things to remember, but even that's difficult now. She's determined to figure out how to keep these random bursts of clarity. She rubs her temples. It's hard for her to concentrate with this constant fuzzy feeling in her head.

The grass thins out as she reaches the willows, the ground turning into soft moss which squishes underneath her feet. She notices the silence again, but it's not unpleasant this time. There's almost an underlying hum here that puts her at ease. The willow trees themselves turn out to be deceiving. Behind them actually stretches a thick forest and the fog continues into the branches.

_What kind of fog does that?_

This is just getting more and more confusing. Her head is now hurting, probably from stress, and her irritation rears up again.

It's suddenly too much. She doesn't know what really makes her break, but something snaps. With a shout she punches the trunk of a tree nearest her and then yells in pain, holding her newly injured hand close.

_Stupid, stupid._

But sensation is back, so maybe it was worth it. She looks down and even her skin seems more vibrant. Everything is more colorful now and the sounds of the forest suddenly trickle in.

She's baffled, and with that her emotions are settling down. She feels a numbness crawling up her hand and the sounds slowly die, like a volume switch being turned down.

The second before everything becomes cloudy, she makes a slight connection and wonders if her emotions have anything to do with this.

 

* * *

 

She's back to wandering.

The forest seems endless, but if you're walking slowly enough, any place could seem that way she supposes.

Kara knows she loves the outdoors but its so hard to remember what those feelings are like. She stares too long at a fern, trying to feel _something_ when a branch cracks behind her. A spark of wariness flairs in her chest and she snaps up, looking in the direction of the noise.

Lucid again, she starts to speed up her pace, hurrying in the opposite direction while the cool, foggy air caresses her face. Why does she feel like she's being followed?

Now panicking, she bolts through the dense foliage covering the forest floor. Branches grab at her from every direction but she doesn't care. Whatever might be behind her she definitely doesn't want to run in to.

Her chest hurts and she starts wheezing, every breath like sandpaper. Stopping, she doubles over gasping at the chilled air.

“Running won't work,”

His voice makes her nearly jump out of her skin, her breath catching again.

She turns and sees a slightly taller, attractive man standing behind her, watching her.

“Who are yo-”

“So, I guess you've figured it out then?”

She's immediately irritated with his interruption. On her guard, but irritated.

“Figured out what, exactly?” she snaps back, glaring at him.

He lets out a sigh, and mirrors her annoyed look.

“Look, lets cut right to it because I have other things I need to be doing other than giving you the whole 'speech' thing,” he says, using air quotes.

“Hey, I don't even know who you are! And why were you following m-”

“You,” he points to her. “are dead.” His words cut over her indignant questions and she's even more peeved.

“I,” he points to himself. “am here to take you to the afterlife. Simple.”

His sarcastic tone does nothing to help her mood and she wants to be sarcastic right back to his face but ...wait.

It takes a second for his words to sink in.

She _is_ dead.

Her distress must show on her face because he takes a deep breath and looks even more exasperated than before.

“Can we please just skip the whole tears part, becau-”

“Would you STOP it?!” Kara nearly screams at him.

His eyebrows go up in surprise.

“This isn't about you, okay? I'm _dead_!”

It sinks in this time. The fact of the matter is, she instinctively knows he's not lying. He might even be the clue she's been searching for.

She turns and looks at him again, baffled.

“I think I knew when I saw the car but I didn't want to believe it. How is this possible...How is any of this possible?” She's pacing the ground, gesturing.

“Wait,” She stops in her tracks. “Is that why Alex couldn't hear me?”

He doesn't respond quick enough for her and she strides right up to him. “I can't go with you. I have to go back, I have to be with my sister!” Kara gestures wildly in the general direction of the road.

“It doesn't work like that,” he replies, shaking his head slightly.

“What do you mean it doesn't work like that?” Her voice practically goes up an octave.

He groans in response, running a hand through his dark hair and looking away. “I really don't have time for you to be in denial. Can you _please_ just come with me so we can both forget about this and move on?”

“Move on?” She's furious. How dare he treat her like a problem! “I'm not going anywhere with you! Who are you anyway?! I need to go back!”

She crosses her arms in defiance. Juvenile? Probably. But at this point she'll do anything to get him to change his mind.

He quirks his head at her, but his eyes speak another story. Stepping toward her, his voice starts out deadly calm and build to a shout. “Who am I? I'm the guy who wasn't even supposed to have this job! I don't want it! So now I Reap and deal with people like you who think the universe can just _bend_ to their will when they want it to!”

She's opening her mouth to shout right back at him, when one of his words sticks out in her mind.

“What do you mean 'Reap'?” She tries to keep her voice sharp but miserably fails, confusion spilling from her tone.

His demeanor changes instantly. Looking almost awkward he says shortly, “I'm the Grim Reaper. The temporary one, at least.”

A pause.

“I'm his son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's over a year later and I decided to revive this fic back from the dead (ha. ha. ha.). Idk, something clicked and now I have a better idea of where I'm taking the story line. It's a pretty cool outline I have so far, and I hope it translates well to what I have going on in my head. This chapter has been sitting in my documents FOREVER and I'm currently working on the next few chapters. As always, let me know what you think as well as any thoughts/theories you have so far ;D

**Author's Note:**

> 4/1/18 - Changed minor details and fixed grammar.
> 
> Updates coming soon!


End file.
